


Alley Sunrise

by Hieiko



Series: Sweet William, Wicked Spike [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post - Dead Things. Spike, left alone in the alley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alley Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tv100's challenge: distant barking, breath, salt.

Distant barking sounds filtered through Spike's half-conscious haze, and for a blissful second he didn't remember. But pain was an excellent reminder. Everything came rushing back as soon as he tried to open his eyes, which were both swollen shut.

Buffy's fists and words had hurt. But her leaving him without a backward glance was worse than pouring salt on his wounds.

Spike stamped down the rising panic when he felt the familiar prickling at his nape. Sunrise. He simply held his breath, knowing that taking air into his lungs would only make things worse.

So he lay there and welcomed the sun.


End file.
